


Acting Catty

by an_angel_on_earth



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cat AU, Cat!Sam, Fluff and Crack, Some Plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-04-08 00:23:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14092965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/an_angel_on_earth/pseuds/an_angel_on_earth
Summary: After Sam Winchester gets hit with a curse from a witch, he becomes... catty. Literally. Dean's stuck trying to find a cure, and deal with his brother going absolutely insane. So, what could go wrong?Some short little drabbles I wrote about cat!Sam.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! First story I've posted on AO3, whoop whoop! This is a crack fic, in case you aren't able to guess, so there's going to be a lot of OOC moments. If I mention people who weren't alive at the same time, just pretend that they didn't die, and everything's fine, even though everything is the exact opposite of fine in the SPN universe.

The bar Dean had dragged Sam to wasn’t too bad. The walls were covered with pictures, fake deer heads were mounted above the doors. It was fairly small, just a little hole in the wall Dean had spotted while on the road. As usual, he was flirting with the girls, trying to get their number and hoping to get lucky. Sam just sighed, resting his head in his palm. Taking another sip of the beer, he went over the events that had transpired just that morning.  
It was a witch hunt. Locals had been talking about a boy who had gone crazy, talking about magic and demons and such. Ellen had told the boys about it, so they drove up to Ohio to see what was going on. Jason, a nice kid, but a person who was developing dark powers. Dean had been the one to kill him. Sam had fought with him before Dean took over, yelling at Sam to get the others out of the building. Tourists, most likely. Teenagers who had heard about a haunted house and decided to check it out. Didn’t change the fact that they nearly got killed by that kid.  
Damn it Dean, you could have at least given me time to shower, thought Sam. His body was littered with the usual various cuts, scrapes, and bruises that went along with a hunt. His muscles ached, and all he wanted to do was sleep. So he finished off the rest of his beer, and walked over to where Dean sat.  
“Hey, Dean. I’m gonna go to the motel.” That’s all the notice he gave before turning around and walking away. Dean barely even glanced at him, too busy looking at the two girls in front of him. Of course he was. Sam didn’t know if there would ever be a day when Dean didn’t think about hooking up with some random chick.  
The motel was just a short walk away from the bar, so Sam didn’t bother with a car. He just shoved his hands into his jacket pockets, and started walking. He could hear the music coming from all the bars and shops around him, which lit up the road with their neon lights. The air was chill against his face, the cool breezes blowing his hair around. It was like a perfect fall night, and for a split second he wished he had a good camera to capture the image of it with.  
He started feeling shaky once he was almost at the door. Leaning against the wall, his hands were fumbling as he tried to unlock the door. It was such a cliche move, but he dropped the keys, and fell to his knees to try and pick them up. They jangled as he grabbed them, as his finger wrapped around the cold metal of the keys, the edges digging into the palm of his hand. Trying one last time, he finally got it, and he pulled himself up and through the doorway.  
His head was hurting. He couldn’t see straight, his vision was blurry. Every creak and groan of the floor felt like a nail piercing into his head. The bed was only a few steps away, but he couldn’t focus on it. He just tried to step forward, and blacked out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The story continues... the plot thickens... aka this part is a lot of crack fanfic. It's beautiful and I would sell my soul (wait no that's a bad idea) (I would do it tbh) to have cat!sam on the show. Enjoy!

Something felt wrong when he woke up. His head was throbbing with pain, and when he threw the blankets off of him, he felt nauseous. Dean had been there, but he wasn’t in the motel room right now. But he had left a glass of water and some meds on the counter, and Sam downed them in one gulp. He didn’t have that much to drink last night, did he?  
Well, stretching was a good way to start the day. No matter how hungover he might be, he wanted to do at least that. Reaching his arms up above his head, he leaned back, hearing slight popping noises from his joints. His forearm brushed against something soft, and he froze. No. Fucking. Way.  
He took off like a bullet, slamming into the counter of the small kitchen in his haste to get to the bathroom. Apparently, he had forgotten how fast he was, and he ended up skidding to a stop before he also crashed into the sink. But the pain in his hips wasn’t what concerned him. No, he simply froze, hands slowly reaching towards his head.  
The fur was soft, and smooth under his fingers. The new ears perched on top of his head, sticking out the side just a tad bit. To say that he was surprised would be an understatement. In all honesty, he was probably handling this better than most people would have. Then again, he’s been in weirder situations before. Cat ears, why the fuck not.  
Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out his cell, dialing Dean’s number. It rang for a few seconds before the older brother picked up, chuckling as he did so.  
“Hey Sammy! Had fun last night?”  
“Dean, this is serious. I need you to get back over here, now.” Sam could hear Dean stop laughing after he said that, as he realized that Sam actually needed something.  
“Sam? What’s going on?”  
“I don’t know, Dean, I don’t know. With the hunt, from yesterday, that boy, he must have put a curse or something on me. Dean, I’ve got fucking cat ears now, and I don’t know when they’re going to go away!” There was a few moments of awkward silence between the two before dean burst out in laughter. It was sudden, so sudden that Sam jumped backwards and dropped the phone. It didn’t break, but he wasn’t able to hear what Dean said right before he hung up. Probably making fun of his condition. Damn it! His stomach growled, reminding him of the fact that he hadn’t eaten anything in a while. After checking the phone, and making sure it worked, Sam walked into the kitchen, careful not to crash into the counter again.

When Dean entered the motel room again, he was met by one of the weirdest things he had ever seen. And he’s seen a lot of weird things. But seeing Sam, with cat ears, sitting perched on top of the shelf? Yeah, that was the winner. In all honesty, he was more confused than anything. How the hell does a six foot four human balance like that?  
Well, apparently, not very well. He had stood there for a few seconds, trying to comprehend what was going on with his brother. And apparently, that gave Sam enough time to see Dean, get surprised, and fall off the shelf. Just like a cat, he landed on his feet, before quietly slinking away. Maybe that was the weirdest thing Dean had seen.   
“Hey, Sammy? You, uh, you okay there? You need any food or anything?” Sam’s head poked up from where he had sat down, curling up into a ball on one of the chairs. At the mention of food, his ears pricked up, and he smiled. Holy shit, Dean wanted to pet them. But he was allergic, which means that he was going to do it anyway, because little things like allergies won’t stop him from wanting to annoy his younger brother.  
“Oh. Hey. It’s you again. Can you get me some food?” Okay, Dean was officially weirded out by this point. What Sam had just said didn’t sound like him at all. Sure, it was his voice, but the language he used. The tone of voice. He sounded so bored and uninterested. Usually, Sam would be ready to tell him all about the research he had done. Not just sit there and demand food.  
“Nope. You gotta get it yourself. How about you get cleaned up, and we can start looking for a way to get rid of this. I’ll call Cas over, he can work his angel mojo, we’ll get you back to normal in no time.” Whatever Dean had prepared for, it wasn’t this. It wasn’t watching Sam roll over, climbing onto the table. He never prepared for what he was supposed to do when Sam was acting like a cat. Or if he just pushed a cup off the table, and watched it shatter into shards of glass.  
“Why did you do that?”  
“I was curious.”  
“Sam you’re a grown adult, you should know that things break when you push them off of tables. No, get your hand away from that plate. No! Sammy, don’t do it! Sammy, you’re going to have to pay the motel for the plate that you just broke. Sam, just get off of the table. Sam!” When was this curse being lifted? The days leading up to it were going to be hell.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops hahaha haven't posted in a while. Gonna try to make up for it by posting more of the other stuff I have written!

“Alright. We gotta go shopping. Act normal, wear a hat around your ears, stay calm. No breaking things, no climbing on shelves, no hissing at strangers. I’ll be keeping an eye on you. Come on, if you behave I’ll buy you some fish.” Going shopping had turned into a grand adventure. Hell, even just going outside was difficult. Sam had been under the curse for a few days already, and it hadn’t gotten any better. All of their research hadn’t gotten them any closer to breaking it, and Cas wasn’t able to undo it with his Grace. The only good part was the fact that Dean could record videos of Sam being weird. Apparently, Bobby was a fan of them.  
The engine purred to life as Dean turned on the Impala, hitting the accelerator and taking off. Driving had become significantly more difficult when you have a large cat-man sitting next to you, who’s climbing all over the front seat to stare at all of the passing scenery. Dean didn’t even want to know what people thought when they saw Sam stretching over the driver’s seat, and Dean fighting with him so that he can drive.  
“Alright. You remember the rules? Good. You just stay out of trouble, and I’ll handle the shopping.”

~time skip~

Needless to say, the trip did not go as planned. It had been going smoothly, with Dean getting all the shopping done, and Sam staring at people and looking at all of the balloons the store had put up. Until Sam decided that it was the perfect time to flip out, quite literally. Sometimes, cats feel the need to move, very suddenly. And of course, that was one of the traits that Sam had. So once Dean had gotten into the check out line, Sam’s new cat instincts said this is the perfect time. To run. Go go go go you gotta go you gotta go! Which leads to Sam running all around the store, occasionally slowing down to knock food off of the shelves. Dean simply pretended that he didn’t know him, and bought the food. Except for the fish.  
“God damn it Sammy! You had one job, and you ruined it. That’s great. Yeah, that’s fucking great. What if that was a hunt? We would be dead! Dead, Sammy, you hear me?”  
“Nope, yep, I hear you.” Another crash, another cup flicked off the edge of a table. Another shout from Dean, followed by Sam casually just sprawling over the couch and falling asleep. Oh dear God, please let this end soon.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i finally return, with two short sections in one chapter. do with it what you will. by the way, i know that not many people have read this lil fic so far, but if anyone would like to draw fanart of this feel free to do so!

The motel was… quiet. Sam was sleeping, which meant that Dean actually had some peace and quiet. Normally, he would have turned on the TV to watch a porno or something, but right now he was focused on finding a cure. The sooner this was over, the better. With one hand, he was surfing the internet on Sam’s computer, with the other, he was twirling a knife around. Like what some people do with pens, except his version had more danger.  
“Jesus Christ Sammy, why the fuck did you just jump into the wall?” Dean put the knife down, whipping his head around to glare at Sam. He was entertaining the notion of getting a spray bottle so he can squirt water and Sam whenever he did stuff like that. Sam didn’t even look sorry. He was crouching low to the ground, crawling forwards on all fours.  
Oh. Ooohhh. That’s what he was doing. Dean smirked before picking the knife up again. It took him a little while of adjusting the angle, but he got the hang of it. He just laughed to himself before tilting the blade of the knife, sending a beam of light onto the wall in front of Sam.  
And he’s off, jumping straight up into the air to try and get the dot. Dean couldn’t contain his laughter as he watched Sam, who’s normally much more dignified than this. He wasn’t the type of person to scratch the wall trying to fight the light. Tilting the knife around, the dot of light danced around the wall, leaving Sam scrambling to try and get it.  
Dean pulled out his phone. This was going to be a fun video for blackmail later.

The library was filled with boxes of files, dust blowing through the air. Dean was dead tired, but he forced his eyes to stay open as he went through the papers they had checked out from the library. It had been awkward to explain why they needed information about local witch stories, cat demons, and curse-breaking, but they blamed it on a school project. Glancing over to his left, he paused as he saw Sam batting his hand to the specks of dust illuminated by the light. He sighed, shaking his head as he turned back to the boxes in front of him. Turning the box upside down, he dumped the papers onto the table, spreading them out so he could find the ones he needed.  
“Hey! Sammy! Get off of the table! No, you can’t lie down in the sunlight, that’s on top of the papers I need.”  
“But Dean, it’s nice and warm and I’m sleepy.”  
“Well too bad, Sammy-cat, you’ve got to move.” Dean stared at the chest in front of him, pushing against it with all his strength. Did Sam get even heavier since becoming part cat? He was already too big, it wasn’t fair. Dean couldn’t even get him to budge.  
“Mmhm. Sure, Dean. In a while. Sometime in the future. I’ma gonna sleep now.” Well, that was no good. Maybe Dean should just take the day off. Go to a bar, hook up with some random girl, go to their place so that they don’t see Sam. Get Cas to watch over Sam. Then, an idea struck him.  
“Hey Sam! There’s a box over there.” Faster than a speeding bullet, Sam got up, jumping off the table. The box Dean had emptied out just a few moments ago lay discarded on the floor. It only took a few seconds for Sam to squeeze into it, sitting there with a content smile on his face. Before Dean got back to the research, he took another picture. He ought to get these developed. That way, he could make a photo album. Maybe he would give it to Ellen. It would make a nice present. It would be the great legacy Sam leaves behind.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please just end me. or slap me until i update so i don't mess up and go like a year without any updates again. im very sorry.

“Alright. Sammy, time for you to take a shower.” Dean twisted the tap, watching as the water came raining down. Just in case, he put the plug in, letting the motel tub fill with water. Now, all that’s left is to get Sam in it. Ever since the curse had started, he hadn’t showered. It had been two weeks, and it showed no sign of going away.  
Where was Sam? Dean poked his head out of the bathroom, scanning the room slowly. His instincts from years of hunting took over, and he forgot that he was in the motel, and didn’t actually have a gun on him. Swiveling his head around, he took everything in. Nothing looked out of place. He couldn’t even see a spot that Sam would be able to hid behind.  
“Okay, you win. Yeah? Just please, take the goddamn shower. You smell.” Dean was ready to call bullshit on this whole cat thing. There’s no way Sam could fit underneath the bed. Was he a liquid now? Well, cats are basically liquid, but that’s not his point.  
Once Dean had wrestled with Sam, and got Cas to help out, they managed to get Sam into the bath. Granted, they weren’t able to get his clothes off of him, and neither of them wanted to. So while Sam was fuming in the tub, getting ready to murder Dean in his sleep, Dean was taking pictures. Sam’s clothes were soaking wet, sticking to his body. His wet hair and facial expression just made him look like a very irritated cat.   
“Hey, Cas. I just realized, you can see his muscles with his clothes like this. Don’t lie, I’ve seen the way you look at him. True love and all that bs. No, see, you could throw me against the wall, but you won’t. You wouldn’t want to disturb lil Sa- Oh fuck, you’ve actually pinned me against the wall. Heh, wouldn’t you rather be doing stuff like this to Sam? Okay, okay, I get it. No more slapping, no more making fun of your crush.”


End file.
